For mobile communication devices it is desirable that the power consumption necessary for the transmission of data is kept low such that the time until, for example, a battery has to be recharged or has to be replaced is as long as possible. Therefore, methods for transmitting data which allow saving power without reducing the quality of the data transmission to an unacceptable level are desired.